


You Learn Something Every Day

by riisvay



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The miracle of life is quite impressive... and inspiring, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn Something Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



> Implied future baby-making between mechs, don't read if it ain't your thing.

The Ark was always bustling with activity, and not just from the mechs that lived there. Quite frequently there were humans underfoot, and not just the few friends of the Autobots that lived there permanently. There was always a rotating cast of visitng scientists, dignitaries, and the occasional military personnel.

Because of this, Trailbreaker was aware that his mate was learning almost as much about healing humans as healing Cybertronians. It only made sense; there were humans among them that were doing just the opposite, too. And the Protectobots' mission was to aid humans during emergencies, as a way of creating good relations between the Autobots and their allies.

So, when First Aid came into Trailbreaker's quarters one night, quiet and with an odd expression on his face, the truck feared something bad had happened. These organics were so fragile, and prone to suffering terribly from injuries that a mech could brush off without a scratch. He worried about how his gentle-sparked partner would deal with the reality that someday he may not be able to save one.

Quickly, he gathered the medic up and swept him over to their berth for reassurance-- which, it turned out, wasn't needed.

"One of the biologists that was working with Perceptor gave birth today," First Aid told him, his voice hushed. "It-- it was _amazing_ , 'Breaker. She carried the baby in _her own body_ for almost a meta-cycle! She _made_ it, all in her tiny little frame!"

Trailbreaker smiled at his mate's excitement. "Humans are impressive, aren't they?"

"They told me that the baby can't walk or talk, or really process that well yet. But she'll grow, and learn, so fast I could barely believe it." First Aid's smile grew wistful. "It must be the most incredible thing, to watch your creation become a person, right before your eyes, like that."

Trailbreaker retracted his visor and looked him in the optic, letting their forehelms touch. "We'll be able to do that someday."

First Aid's optics glowed with something warm and happy. "Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
